All I Want for Hearth's Warming
by xBaltoDork
Summary: Rainbow Dash has always had trouble telling Applejack how she felt, but this Hearths Warming she hopes to have won over the earth pony's heart. Will everything backfire, or will this be a Winter she'll never forget? (ON A LONG HIATUS)
1. Please Stay

Rainbow Dash raced through the clouds with her scarf on, bracing the chilly light snow that fell all over her fur. She actually enjoyed the cool breeze.

She looked at the snow covered ground as it started to stop snowing, and landed with a.. well.. _dash_ as she noticed the snow covered apple trees. White leaves and bits of snow flew behind her back hooves as she skidded to a halt on the ground.

_"Applejack's."_

Rainbow trotted through the snow, her hooves feeling numb against the cold ground. She really loved the Winter, and was always a little sad when it was time for the Winter Wrap Up.

Sweet Apple Acres looked beautiful coated in snow, icicles hanging off of the barn and the fields were covered in a white blanket.

This year, she wanted to spend it with somepony special. Applejack. Rainbow smiled thinking about the orange earth pony, and how much she has been wanting to tell her how she feels.

"Over the holidays would be a nice time.." She told herself the last time she backed out of telling her.

But this time she had everything planned out.

_"So I'll go ice skating with her.. Ask Twilight to put a spell on her so we can go see Cloudsdale in the Winter.. She'd think it's beautiful! I'd go to the movies with her.. no, no.. we could watch one in the barn. I'd bring a blanket for us to share and some snacks. Yeah.. I could give her some hints that I like her doing all of that! We'd just spend a lot of time together.. and maybe than she'd give me a sign, and I could tell her when the time's right. Than I could use the mistletoe on Christmas and.. yeah."_

Rainbow Dash was talking out her plans the night before, alone in her house up in the sky.

Now she slowed her trot down to a walk as she saw Applejack next to the barn, shivering in the cold as she carried a bag with her.

"Hey Applejack!" Rainbow Dash grinned and raced over to her friend in excitement, nearly running into her.

Applejack looked surprised. "Rainbow! Don't knock me over." She chuckled, breaking the stern voice she was trying to give out, a smile appearing on her face.

"Sorry, I was just excited to see you! I have a lot of cool stuff planned for the next week, you know, to get ready for Hearth's Warming."

A cold Applejack looked at her grinning but than frowned and looked at her bag. "Ah, shucks, sugarcube.. You see.. we're going out of town for Hearth's Warming, to see some of our family.."

Rainbow Dash frowned. "Well.. that's okay, AJ. I mean, there's no other pony I wanted to spend time with but.. I guess I can find someone." She looked into her friend's green eyes, trying not to show her hurt. Than she grabbed her scarf. "Here.. You look cold."

She carefully wrapped it around the orange pony's neck. Applejack looked down at the rainbow colored scarf. "But won't you be cold, Dash? Ah don't feel right taking it from ya." Rainbow Dash's magenta colored eyes sparkled as she looked at the pretty mare, snowflakes fell in her mane and on her back as she used her hoof to wipe them off.

The pegasus shook her head as she did so. "Nah, I'll be just fine.." She mumbled, and than she ducked as a snowball nearly hit her in the face, and she knew exactly what the deal was.

_"Ugh, I forgot about those fillies! I'm never going to be able to make a move before she leaves."_

Applebloom jumped around in the snow with her two friends, throwing snowballs and laughing.

"It really sucks that you can't stay!" Sweetie Belle sighed, looking at Applebloom sadly.

Applebloom sighed. "Ah know! But everypony's so busy! There's no one to watch over me while I'm gone, Applejack says."

Dash looked over at the three fillies. "Say AJ, are all of our friends that busy? They just need a place to stay right?"

Applejack sighed. "Rarity's busy as ever designing around this time of the year and she already has Sweetie Belle right now, Pinkie Pie has to watch over the Cake twins and they are a hooful, Twilight's visiting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance to see their new foal, and I don't want to stress Fluttershy out."

Rainbow had a thoughtful look. "Are you sure you can't stay?" She frowned. "We could work something out together. I mean, Fluttershy or Rarity could watch them while we were out, I mean, they kind of go out on their own anyways."

She'd use any excuse to get her to stay.

"Well.. ah'd have to talk to my big brother about it. I dunno if he'd want to go on his own.."

Big Mac, right on time walked outside and turned his head towards Applejack and walked over to her. "AJ, if you want to stay I could tell the family you stayed to watch over Applebloom.. Ah wouldn't want her causing trouble."

"Really!?" Rainbow Dash flew up a few inches off the ground.

"Eeyup. I guess you two wanted to catch up over the holidays.. We'll be on our way, watch after them!"

Applejack looked up at Rainbow Dash and chuckled. "Well gee, someone wanted me to stay."

"Are you kidding? We're gonna have a blast!" Rainbow Dash grabbed Applejack by her shoulder's and flew into the air, her hat falling down as she gave a startled gasp and than laughed somewhat nervously.

Rainbow Dash landed down, carefully setting down Applejack and went over to Scootaloo, wrapping her wing around the filly. "Hey squirt! Guess who's staying with Applejack to watch over you guys?"

"No way!" Applebloom beamed at her older sister and hugged her leg. "Thank ya, thank ya sis!"

Applejack chuckled and nudged her sister off her leg. "Well I wanted to spend some time with Rainbow Dash, and I didn't want you to be lonely."

Rainbow smiled and zoned out. _"Best. Winter. Ever."_


	2. What Love Feels Like

Applejack and Rainbow Dash walked side by side in the snow to Fluttershy's cottage, three fillies running ahead of them.

Snow covered the forest ground, and icey leaves gently blew past their hooves in the wind.

"Careful now, Applebloom! Don't slip in the snow! Sweetie Belle, come on, hurry up.. Scootaloo! Stop squawking at that chicken!" Applejack called out, and than shook her head with a sigh, but Rainbow saw her smile and than chuckled.

"I'd say Fluttershy's got a better hold on them than you have sometimes, AJ." The pegasus teased, and Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Well she's lucky.. We have to put up with them back at the farm for the next week! Well, that is, if you're staying with us... Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are gonna stay with Applebloom this week. Rarity's thankful and... well, Scootaloo's foster parents.. They don't really care.."

"Of course I'll stay with you, it'll be fun! We could sleep out in the barn, kind of like camping but, not.. and.." than Rainbow Dash shook her head and thought about what Applejack said about Scootaloo. "I love that little filly.." She looked over at the orange pegasus foal. "She's got sooo much spunk in her, y'know?"

"They're trying to find a real home for her.. She's so unhappy where she is, I overhear her with Applebloom sometimes.." Applejack also looked at the filly, now laughing with Sweetie Belle about a prank she had played on Rarity.

"So I switched out her shampoo, and her mane was green for a week! I thought she was going to _kill_ me!" Sweetie exclaimed.

Scootaloo smiled and sighed, "I wish I had a big sister like you guys.. I did but.. I don't wanna talk about it.. I'd ruin the mood. Some other time.."

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle comforted their friend, and Rainbow Dash felt a cold stone drop in her belly.

"Applejack, I really do feel like an older sister to her sometimes.. Maybe I should think about.."

She was cut off by Fluttershy's soft voice. "Oh, hello Rainbow Dash, Applejack! You're here.. yay. I'll take good care of all three of them while you're out."

Rainbow smiled at her friend and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks Fluttershy. I hope they'll behave.."

Fluttershy smiled. "Oh, it will be alright.. I'm going to be outside today anyways.. I'm sure they'll find something that won't keep them in.. too much trouble."

Applejack grinned at the yellow pegasus. "Just let me know if they do, I'll make sure that they'll never hear the end of it!"

She turned around and waited for Rainbow to say her goodbyes to Fluttershy and they started to walk into Ponyville for the ice skating rink.

As they entered the rink, it only had a few ponies, since it was early that morning and it was very cold out. Thunderlane and Cloudchaser were sharing a hot chocolate with two straws near the rink, looking at eachother with love drunken eyes. Derpy was skating around the rink backwards.

Rainbow sighed and rolled her eyes. "She's such a silly pony!"

Applejack shrugged. "Hey, she's having fun.. Lets go get some skates!"

They raced over to the skates and picked out their sizes before heading over to the rink, and Rainbow Dash laced Applejack's up for her, than jerked her head softly towards the rink, lying her tail over her back. "You're gonna be a bit wobbly on the rink. Not everypony's as good of a beginner as I was!"

Applejack rolled her eyes, but she still smiled as they carefully slid onto the rink, and Rainbow Dash taught her the little things she knew about ice skating, and slowly slid her tail off from her back.

"I think you've got it, AJ!" Rainbow Dash smiled as she started to skate slowly next to Applejack, who really was wobbling on all of her fours in order not to fall, but, she was still skating.

Rainbow smiled and grabbed Applejack's front hooves in hers, and chuckled at her confused expression. "Follow my lead."

Rainbow slowly wobbled onto her back legs as Applejack did the same, and she slowly started to skate around the rink, looking into her green eyes as she smiled.

To make things less awkward she started to skate faster, and they both laughed as they spun in circles, getting dizzy.

Applejack rested her hooves around her friend's neck and Rainbow felt her face grew hot, so she just chuckled, and than Applejack's hat flew off.

_"Thank Celestia she didn't see me blushing."_

"Oh, shoot!" Applejack said, as she slowly let go so Rainbow wouldn't fall and tried to skate fast over to get her hat, but ended up putting to much pressure on her back legs, slipping, and falling, her rear end in the air.

Rainbow Dash held back a fit of laughter and just giggled as she skated over to her, grabbed her hat and helped her up. "Gee, Derpy doesn't have it as bad as you! Who's a silly pony?" Rainbow grinned, but than heard a _POMF._ She looked at her wings startled and forced them down, wincing a bit at the pain.

_"Damn wingboners.. What's wrong with me? Ugh, I hope she didn't hear that.. The last thing she needs to think is that I just like her for her plot!"_

Applejack put her hat back on and playfully shoved Rainbow's side with her hoof. "Hey! Stop it!" She said between laughs.

Rainbow gritted her teeth as her wings flinched, but she pulled them back down quickly before Applejack could notice.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat.. I think Cloudchaser and Thunderlane are done mooning over eachother over there." Rainbow quickly said, shoving Applejack forward.

They took off their skates and walked over to the food area, and Rainbow ordered them some warm hay fries and hot chocolate as her wings calmed down, her heart gave her more problems anyways, constantly fluttering along with what felt like parasprites in her belly.

A waitress pony with a white coat and a blue mane in a bun gave them their hay fries, her smile a smirk and her green eyes suggestive. "Sooo you two are a cute couple.. Maybe you should share your hot chocolate." She leaned onto the counter, her face in her hooves.

Both Applejack and Rainbow blushed and their eyes went wide.

"Well ah.. we're not really a couple." Applejack muttered.

The waitress blinked and awkwardly got up with nervous chuckles. "Oh.. Well than.. It just seemed like it." She shook her head. "Okay, sorry about that ladies, I'll get your drinks."

As she walked off, Rainbow Dash smirked and winked at Applejack. "Hey, people think we're a good couple!"

She and Applejack chuckled.

_"We are though.. But do you see that?"_

As Applejack reached her hoof in for some hay fries, Rainbow Dash discreetly slipped her hoof in too and than after Applejack noticed they touched, she slowly drew it back grabbing a fry. "Heh.. sorry about that AJ. I guess this one's your's." She held out the fry.

Applejack smiled at her. "Keep it sugarcube, there's plenty to go around."

Rainbow threw the french fry up in the air and caught it in her mouth, chewing it and swallowing it neatly, and than kept eating while discussing the weather with Applejack.

Soon they walked out, and Rainbow led Applejack to Twilight's library, but quickly turned around and remembered she was gone and sighed.

"Everything okay, Dash?" Applejack stopped to ask.

"Yeah, it's fine, I was just going to go to Cloudsdale with you but than I remembered Twilight wasn't here."

"Oh.. that would be nice and all, but we can find other fun things to do together." Applejack sat down next to her friend and let their coats brush, so Rainbow Dash sat next to her and... "casually" pressed herself against her softly.

"So.. like what?" She asked the earth pony softly.

Applejack shrugged. "I guess we could just sit here and talk."

The rainbow maned pony smiled. "I actually like the idea of that."

They sat just watching the snow lightly fall for a moment, and than Applejack randomly blurted out something.

"I know it's strange to ask and all.. but ah just can't help but ta ask, have you ever been in love before?" Applejack said casually, looking out at Ponyville, going about it's normal Winter day.. but Rainbow could see the emotion in her eyes as she stared right at her, a warm feeling spreading across her, as cold as she was on the outside.

"Yeah.. I have." Rainbow Dash admitted, and she was looking at the pony she had fallen victim for.

Applejack nodded a small nod. "It musn't be too uncommon for you, huh?"

"Well.. actually.. I've only felt real love for one pony." She pointed out, still looking at her with a warm look in her eyes.

The cowpony scraped her hoof at the snowy ground. "I think I might have fallen in love with someone but I just wanted to know.. how does it feel?" She lifted her head and Rainbow got lost in those green eyes, her heart racing as she struggled to find an answer.

"W-well.. it's kind of complicated.. I guess.." She thought of how to put it, and cleared her throat. "You feel as if you want to be with that pony forever. You always think about them, they give you this weird feeling in your stomach... Whenever they are in eyeshot your heart races, and you are just dying for them to come over and to talk to you. You feel like you could run by their side forever, and never get tired. A day without them breaks your heart, and you just know.. you couldn't live without them."

Applejack sighed. "Than I've fallen."

They sat in a moment of silence. Rainbow Dash opened her mouth as to ask who it was, but closed it. She didn't want to know, because the answer might just hurt her. She wrapped her hoof around her neck and nudged her shoulder with her muzzle.

"C'mon.. let's go get the girls." Dash said with a mumble, grinning at her friend. Applejack smiled softly and nodded.


End file.
